


Belong with me.

by Bluebuell33



Series: Sherlock and Me [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, Johnlock - Freeform, Lots of kissing, M/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Protective Sherlock, Scared John, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, i don't even know what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebuell33/pseuds/Bluebuell33
Summary: Two days after John was kidnapped, Mycroft wants them to handle a case for him. Sherlock wants to protect John and says no.





	Belong with me.

**Author's Note:**

> The 4th part of Sherlock and Me series. You may want to read the other 3 first but you don't have too.. :)

John came home from long day at the surgery ready to relax and spend time with Sherlock.  It had been two days since the smuggler case, John's kidnapping and their first kiss, which had led to cuddles on the couch. 

John smiled as he brought up the image of Sherlock sleeping in his arms on the couch, his long eye lashes brushing the pale skin and sharp cheekbones, those gorgeous cupid bow lips that were slightly parted as he slept.  He had looked stunning to say the least, dressed in his posh white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black trousers covering legs that went on for miles. John remembered how Sherlock's right arm had been on his chest holding a hand full of John's shirt and the feeling on Sherlock's right leg bent and laying across the top of John's thighs. 

This was John's first day back to work, He had planned to take more time off to heal, but they were short staffed, so they had called him in for a few hours, which had turned into much, much longer.

As he headed up the stairs he could hear the raised voices of Mycroft and Sherlock arguing in the flat.  He shook his head as he continued up the stairs, knowing full well they knew he was home. 

"Sherlock, you will consider this." He heard Mycroft say. 

"Or what?" Sherlock replied, his voice held the edge of a dare. 

John entered the room to find Mycroft standing by the door preparing to leave, while Sherlock was sitting his chair giving his brother a look of both anger and distaste. 

"Mycroft." John said as he nodded towards him. "Sherlock, everything good?" He gave a Sherlock a quick look of support. 

"John, Mycroft was just insisting we handle a case for him, but due to the recent case issues, I have turned him down." Sherlock looked up at John with a look of (I will not risk you again) in his eyes. 

John watched Mycroft take in the look that Sherlock gave John and come to the conclusion that there was more then met the eye between them, just like John knew he would. These Holmes brothers with their ever-knowing looks, thought John. 

He guessed that Sherlock had also saw what Mycroft was doing as he then stood and all, but shoved him out the door post haste before turning back to where John was standing in the middle of the sitting room. 

"John, I.." 

John closed the distance between them, pulling Sherlock down to kiss his lips. What started as a simple kiss suddenly grew into full snogging. Both of them fighting for control of the kiss, tongues dancing together as hands gripped front of shirts, hair and hips.   

 John felt Sherlock pull him in closer at the same time letting out a small moan against his lips as they held each other like the other may disappear at any moment. This had been such a long time coming that neither of them could hold back any longer. 

"John, I won't risk you, after the smuggler case I won't... I can't lose you, not once I finally have you." Sherlock said finally as he pulled back for a second, to place a kiss on John's forehead before resting their foreheads together, staring to his eyes. 

John looked up at this brilliant, wonderful man that would chose him over "The Work". This was the Sherlock that no one else ever saw

"What did Mycroft want us to do?" 

"He has a ridiculous case that is not even a 5." Sherlock said pausing, he then leaned down to recapture John's lips, tightening his grip on both John's hip and the back of his neck pulling him back against him.

This time John moaned as Sherlock's kisses move across his jaw and down his neck, he leaned his head back giving Sherlock more access. 

"John. John." Sherlock murmured against John's skin.

God, the way Sherlock breathed his name while kissing his neck made John weak in the knees.  He was trying to keep his wits about him though it felt like a losing battle. 

"Sherlock, don't you think we should help Mycroft?" John said in between kisses as Sherlock continued to ravish his lips and neck.   

Sherlock pulled back again looking in to John's eyes, studying him for a moment. 

"Why should we?" 

"Because he is your brother and he has asked for your help." John replied. " I know you are worried something will happen again, but I can't spend my life inside a bubble, I will go mad."

"I said dangerous..." Sherlock said with a smile.

"And here I am." John smiled back. 

It took three days, two anger phone calls to Mycroft and Sherlock falling in the Thames to solve Mycroft's "Case". 

By the time they got back to Baker Street after the case, John was still trying to calm down from seeing Sherlock fall. It had brought up so many painful memories for him. 

Once inside John started removing Sherlock's wet coat, scarf and jacket as he stood there shaking in the sitting room. 

"You need to get out of these wet clothes and in to the shower." 

"John?" 

"You will get sick if you don't, it's too cold outside." John continued over Sherlock.  He had to stay focused right now or he was going to lose it. 

"JOHN!" Sherlock snapped at him, grabbing hold of John's hands. 

John stopped what he was doing and stared at the floor. 

"John." Sherlock said softly. " It's ok, I'm right here, I won't leave you." 

John felt Sherlock lift his chin until he was looking straight into Sherlock's striking eyes filled with care and worry. 

"I can't lose you again, Sherlock." As he said it, John could feel a single tear fall down his cheek. He looked down as it happened, embarrassed to be crying in front of Sherlock. 

He felt Sherlock cup his jaw and use his thumb to wipe away the tear before pressing a kiss to John's lips. 

"I'm not going anywhere. You belong with me. Where I go, you go from now on." Sherlock whispered softly in John's ear.  John reached out to pull Sherlock's mouth down on to his, kissing him hard. 

"I love you, Sherlock Holmes." 

"And I love you, John Watson." Sherlock replied as his kisses moved across John's jaw. 

John's heart felt like it was going to burst with love for this wonderful, brilliant madman that loved him back.

"Sherlock, take me to bed." 

"Oh, god yes."  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all loved this one. Let me know if you did. :) You can also find me on Trumblr under Bluebuell33 or Twitter @Octoberisblue


End file.
